


Beauty and the Geek

by orphan_account



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/M, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24160813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Natasha Romanov is a member of Shield Personal Security, an expert in hand to hand combat hired to protect the rich and famous, now she is assigned to Tony's and Pepper's 17 soon to be 18 year old son Peter Stark.Sparks fly as Natasha fights her own feelings.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 47
Kudos: 51





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, here is chapter 1 of a 3 chapter story.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it.

Natasha couldn’t sleep one night, Peter was weighing heavily on her mind ever since their conversation earlier, getting out of bed Natasha walked towards the window and leaned against the glass as she gazed out of the window at the night sky, exhaling heavily she turned and made her way out of her bedroom and she made her way into the kitchen, pouring herself a drink she moved to the couch and sat down.

Nursing a drink in her hand Natasha sat there alone with her thoughts, watching the liquid sloshing about in the glass, leaning back in her seat Natasha exhaled heavily as she closed her eyes, how could she be so stupid? Falling in love with a 17-year-old, though he was legal it was still unprofessional of her to fall in love with him, her job was to protect him whilst his parents Tony and Pepper Stark was away on business.

Natasha smiled to herself as she looked at the glass in her hand as the memory of their first meeting filtered through her mind.

_ Flashback: _

_ Natasha arrived at Stark Tower and met with Tony and Pepper, they had been receiving threats from many people Tony’s weapons had hurt and all the threats were aimed at Peter Stark, their son and Pepper wasn’t taking any chances with her sons life, Nicky Fury who is Natasha’s boss and an old friend of the Starks had recommended Natasha for the job of protecting their son whilst they were away on business. _

_ Peter returned home that day wearing a jacket, Jeans, Trainers and a Star Wars T-shirt with Vader on it, Pepper looked at her son with a smile as she got to her feet and kissed his cheek “Honey, come and meet Natasha” she said as she pulled Peter towards his new bodyguard who rose from the couch and smiled at him. _

_ His eyes landing on Natasha; Peter’s eyes widened and he swallowed heavily as his heart pounded in his chest, stuttering Peter held out a hand “H-H-H-H-Hi” he greeted, smiling at how adorable he was Natasha took his hand “Hello Peter” she greeted. _

_ Peter lowered his head as his cheeks went bright red, his father snickering at him from the couch causing Pepper to slap him over the head, Natasha began to list off the rules for Peter to follow, unlike her previous clients she had been hired to protect Peter was more than accepting to her rules she had placed to keep him safe. _

_ Pepper and Tony packed their bags and took their private jet, Natasha would be staying in the guest room until the end of her assignment when Pepper and Tony Stark returned home, but then again some plans don’t work out, Pepper and Tony called up a week later and told Natasha that they would be longer than they had originally thought and extended her assignment until further notice. _

_ Tony was used to this but Pepper was far less happy about being away from their son, she video called every day to talk to her son and find out how his day at school was and if he was okay, then finishing their conversations with the usual ‘I love you’ that the mother and son shared. _

_ Natasha would often watch Peter in his lab, tinkering with different devices he had made, the way his face lit up whenever he got something he was working on to work made her heart melt, it where there where the dreaded conversation had taken place. _

_ Earlier that evening: _

_ Natasha walked into the lab and found Peter sitting in his lab though Natasha knew something was troubling him the moment her eyes landed on him, his head was hung low and his shoulders were hunched, the past month they had been spending time together had been so fun; they watched movies, sung, danced and played video games. _

_ Walking over to Peter; Natasha gently set her hand onto his shoulder and turned him to look at her “Hey, what’s wrong?” she asked, Peter looked at her before shrugging, Natasha though folded her arms and hardened her gaze “Want to try that again?” she asked with a smile. _

_ Peter looked at her before speaking “Just…” he took a deep breath “Can I ask you a question?” he asked as he looked at her. _

_ Nodding her head Natasha smiled “Of course” she replied as she stood there “You can ask me anything” she said. _

_ “Do you like me?” Peter asked as he looked at her. _

_ Natasha stood there in silence, stunned by the question “Of course I do, you’re my friend” she replied honestly. _

_ “I mean… do you like, like me?” Peter asked as he looked at her nervously. _

_ Natasha’s eyes widened as she looked at him in shock “Peter… are you in love with me?” she asked, Peter nodded his head as Natasha looked at him in shock, placing a hand on his shoulder Natasha smiled “Peter, that’s so swe… umph” Natasha was cut off by Peter’s soft lips planting on hers, frozen there for a moment Natasha placed her hands on his shoulders but instead of pushing him away she pulled him in. _

_ Peter’s tongue traced across her lips seeking permission to enter her mouth, parting her lips she allowed his tongue in as her tongue met his, their tongues swirled and danced around one another as her arms wrapped around his shoulder, their kiss became more intense as he placed his hands on her hips and held her close. _

_ Soon Rational thought took over and Natasha pulled away, her lips tingling from the kiss, shaking her head Natasha walked back “This can’t happen Peter, I’m 28 and you’re 17” she said as she backed away from him _

_ Lowering his head Peter nodded his head understanding, Natasha turned and made her way to the door but stopped, sighing heavily she turned and looked at him, her heart breaking as she looked at him before speaking “If things were different, if you were older Peter… then I would be yours” she said before turning and walking out of the door. _

_ Peter smiled sadly and he went back to work in his lab. _

_ Natasha went to bed. _

Flashback end:

Natasha remained on the couch in silence as she nursed her drink in her hand, with a heavy sigh she down her drink and got to her feet, walking to the kitchen Natasha placed the glass in the sink and went to head to her bedroom where the computer chimed, turning around Natasha walked to the computer and saw that is was Pepper calling.

Taking a deep breath Natasha answered the call, pressing the button Natasha watched as Pepper appeared on the screen “Mrs. Stark” she greeted, keeping herself professional as to not arouse suspicion though it was a struggle because of how freaking aroused she was from the kiss she and Peter shared.

Pepper looked sad “Listen Natasha… Tony and I are going to be gone for a while longer than we initially though” Pepper said “Can you tell Peter that we won’t be back in time for his birthday?” she asked.

“Sure, uh… Birthday?” Natasha asked, Peter never told her that his birthday was coming.

“Yeah, his 18th birthday” Pepper replied “Look I know this is not what you signed up for but do you mind sticking around?” she asked.

“Peter is under my personal protection” Natasha replied “He’s a great young man, we’ve been hanging out and watching movies” she admitted.

“Has he got you watching Star Wars?” Pepper asked with a giggle.

“Yeah I’ve seen them” Natasha hated to admit it but she enjoyed them.

“I swear I will make it up to you, I’ll double your pay” Pepper offered.

Natasha shook her hand “No need, I really enjoy spending time with Peter” Natasha replied with a smile as she looked at Pepper.

“Are you sure, this assignment is dragging on longer” Pepper stated as she looked at Natasha.

“I am sure, I really am loving spending time with Peter” Natasha admitted.

Pepper smiled “I am so happy to hear that, but… can you do me a favor?” she asked.

“Sure, name it” Natasha replied curiously.

“Well Peter won’t admit it but I think he’s having trouble at school” Pepper replied “Can you go to his school and keep an eye on him” she took a deep breath “And can you… teach him?” she asked.

Natasha’s eyes widened, the kiss still on her mind “Uh… teach him?” she asked.

“Teach him to defend himself?” Pepper asked.

Smiling to herself “Sure, I can do that” Natasha answered, she could also call her best friend Clint Barton too to help train Peter in hand to hand and how to use a bow.

Plus she really needed to vent to somebody about what she was feeling and the discovery that Peter was soon to be 18 was driving her nuts.

“Thanks Nat, tell Peter I love him” Pepper said before she hung up.

Left alone with her thoughts Natasha turned and looked at the closed door leading to Peter’s bedroom.

She was so screwed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story
> 
> I hope you will enjoy.

The following morning:

Natasha awoke in her bed and could hear Peter moving about in the kitchen, getting out of bed Natasha sat on the edge of the bed, now she had to break the news that Peter’s parents were not going to home in time for his 18th birthday, Natasha had a strict training regimen set up for Peter, Pepper asked her to teach Peter and she will, she also called Clint over to help teach Peter in learning to defend himself.

Getting into the shower Natasha washed and dried before getting dressed, slipping jeans and a shirt on Natasha made her way out of her bedroom, Peter was in the kitchen making himself breakfast when Natasha came in, their was a sense of tension between them, Peter looked at her and smiled before he went back to making himself breakfast.

Taking a deep breath Natasha sat down “Peter, can you put that down for a moment and look at me, I have something I need to tell you” she said.

Peter placed the object he was holding to the side and turned to her “Sure, what’s up?” Peter asked as he stood there looking at her.

Smiling sadly “Well, You’re mother called last night” Natasha started off, she knew this was going to hurt him “I’m afraid they won’t be back in time for your birthday” she revealed “You’re mom says sorry, she promised to make it up to you and that she loves you very much” she gave Pepper the message to Peter, she expected Peter to be upset but his response surprised her, with a smile Peter just shrugged his shoulders and went back to making himself breakfast, Natasha was confused by his response “Uh, Aren’t you upset?” she asked as she looked at him curiously.

Peter simply chuckled at her question and he turned and set down a plate or pancakes for her, Natasha’s heart melted at how kind he was even after she said they couldn’t be together, setting the plate down Peter leaned against the counter “Look Nat, I love my parents and this is nothing new” he replied “Mom and dad run a multi-billion dollar company, I’ve learned this from a young age” he said.

Natasha took his hand into hers “Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” she asked as she looked into his eyes, her thump stroking his knuckle.

Shrugging his shoulder Peter replied “I don’t know, just… didn’t seem important” he replied “Besides would it have changed anything between us?” he asked.

Natasha sighed heavily “Peter, I’m 10 years older than you” Natasha replied.

Peter shrugged his shoulders “So, 10 years between us is nothing” he replied.

“Peter, you could do so much better than me” Natasha replied as she gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

Walking around to her side of the counter Peter kissed her cheek “You deserve the world Nat” he whispered into her ear before pulling away “Look I need to get ready for school” he said.

Natasha watched him head towards his bedroom, the spot on her cheek where he had kissed her was tingling making her smile to herself, eating her pancakes Natasha grabbed her brown leather jacket and tied her red hair up into a pony tail before leading Peter into the private elevator.

The ride down was tense between the 2 of them, Natasha brushed her hand against Peter’s and a spark shot between them, Natasha smiled at him and they got off the elevator together, it was worse in the car between them though when she drove him to the school, pulling up outside Peter got out of the car and with a smile he waved and turned away, walking to the front doors.

Natasha smiled as she watched him making his way inside, she sat there for a while before getting out of the car and made her way towards the entrance of the school, stepping inside Natasha searched the crowd of students for Peter, it took her a while but she soon spotted him by his locker, Pulling out the books as Ned was talking to him about something important.

Natasha moved to the nearby corner and watched from a distance, Pepper had told her that she believed Peter was having trouble at school, the idea of somebody picking on Peter made her angry to her bones and she felt protective of him, folding her arms as she leaned against the wall she watched as Peter talked to his best friend Ned and MJ when another student and 3 others walked over to him

Slamming Peter against the locker Flash smirked “What’s up Penis, you’re parents left you alone again” he sneered as he looked at Peter who he had shoved against the locker, Peter simply just stood there and ignored him which only enraged Flash and he slammed his fist into Peter’s stomach before spitting “Pathetic, your mother should have aborted you” he slammed Peter into the locker “A stench on Tony Starks name”

That did it, Natasha snapped as she pushed off the wall and stormed over towards Peter, Flash, MJ and Ned, MJ and Ned saw the pissed off Natasha coming towards them with her fists clenched tight and her jaw tensed, Peter looked and saw Natasha coming towards them and MJ was smirking as she looked at a confused Flash “Oh you’ve fucked up now” she laughed.

Natasha grabbed Flash and yanked him back hard, slamming him face first into the lockers on the opposite side, she slammed him against the locker so hard that the locker door dented, one of his friends scurried away as another friend went to pry her off Flash only Natasha tossed Flash to the floor, dropping down low she span and used her left leg to sweep and knock flash’s friend’s feet out from under him.

Flash and his friend were down and Flash had wet himself in fear causing the students to laugh at him, walking over to Peter she took his hand and helped him to his feet, Peter looked away ashamed of letting Flash knock him around, she didn’t look happy with him at all, dragging him to the principles office she contacted Pepper and Peter was excused from school for a while.

Peter followed Natasha out of the school who was still on the phone with Pepper, getting into the car Natasha finished telling Pepper what Flash had done and said, Pepper was livid at what Natasha was telling her, with a smile Natasha started the engine and handed Peter the phone “Your mom wants to speak to you” she said.

Swallowing heavily Peter took the phone slowly and brought it to his ear “Hey mom” he greeted, Natasha put the car into drive and pressed on the gas, the car pulled out of the parking spot and they headed back to Stark Tower as Peter was on the phone to his mother who was not happy about the fact he had been bullied and he never told her about it.

Listening to the conversation Natasha smiled, she knew Pepper Potts-Stark’s wrath and it was something she never wanted to be on the wrong side of, pulling up outside Natasha and Peter got out of the car as Peter told his mother that he loved her and that he was sorry that he never told her that he was being bullied by Flash Thompson at school.

Hanging up the phone Peter handed Natasha back her phone before speaking “Mom said you were going to train me?” he asked curiously.

“Yeah, your mom wants me to train you to defend yourself” Natasha replied shortly as she pressed the button for the lift.

Peter lowered his head “Are you angry at me?” he asked as he winced.

Natasha turned to him “Why didn’t you tell me you were being bullied?!” she demanded “You’re my friend Peter, you should have told me” she stated before storming inside the elevator with Peter following close behind.

Heading up in the elevator the ride was silent and tense and tense, Natasha texted Clint and asked him how long he was going to be, Clint replied about 10 minutes, stepping off the elevator together Natasha pointed to Peter’s bedroom “Go to your room and get changed!” she ordered.

“What… now?” Peter asked as he looked at her confused.

“Yes now, you’re training starts now so go to your room and get changed” Natasha ordered again.

Peter nodded though with a sullen expression he made his way into the bedroom as she went to the kitchen as she grabbed herself a bottle of water from the fridge, it was about 10 minutes later when Clint stepped off the elevator carrying a metal case in one hand and had a punching bag on his shoulders.

“Where should I set this up?” Clint asked motioning to the punching back on his shoulder.

“Gym’s that way” Natasha replied gruffly, snapping as she stood there in the kitchen before looking at the case “Why did you bring that?” she asked.

“Well if you’re going to be the tough trainer, I’m going to be the fun trainer which means I am going to teach him how to use this” Clint replied with a grin as he looked at the metal case in his hands.

“It’s my job to protect him” Natasha snapped as she set her bottle down “And shooting a bow and arrow is not what I consider safe” she said.

“Like I said, I’m the fun one and you’re the buzz kill” Clint replied and with a chuckle he walked to the gym, Natasha was left alone with her thoughts.

She wasn’t angry at Peter about the fact he hid the bullying from her, she wasn’t angry at anyone except herself because all she can think about is that damn kiss and how it made her feel, she never felt anything as intense as that kiss she had shared with Peter, not even with her ex.

Exhaling a heavy sigh she made her way towards Peter’s bedroom and opened the door “Peter, can we talk?” Natasha asked as she poked her head in.

Peter nodded his head as he stood there in track suit pants but shirtless, her eyes landing on his chiseled 6-pack and muscular arms, clearing her throat she looked at him “Look, I need to apologize” she said.

Shaking his head Peter looked at her “No, it was my fault” he said as he stood there “I should have said something, I didn’t mean to disappoint you”

Natasha’s heart broke “You haven’t, Peter my anger is not about the bullying though I am hurt you didn’t tell me about it” she admitted “I’m angry because I… I can’t stop thinking about what happened between us” she admitted.

“Oh” Peter’s eyes widened comically “Oh wow… uh” he stuttered as he rubbed the back of his head.

Natasha giggled as she looked at him “But Peter, you mean everything to me but we can’t be together” she said firmly.

Peter nodded his head “I know, but… I want you to know that; I love you” he said.

Natasha looked away and bit her lip, here she was a grown woman, somebody who had taken down many bad people in the past, reduced to blushing by a young man 10 years younger than her.

Pulling away Natasha motioned to the door “Look… meet us in the gym when your ready, Clint brought his Bow and Arrow with him to train you” she revealed.

Peter’s face lit up as he bounced on his feed “Yay!!!” he cheered.

Natasha turned and made her way out of the bedroom, smiling at how excited Peter was.

She may not be able to be with him but she could still make him happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading
> 
> Thank you for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint helps bring 2 people together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there everyone
> 
> Here is the next chapter of the story
> 
> I hope you enjoy it

Day 1:

Natasha watched Peter did laps around the gym, soon it was to be his birthday in 3 weeks and Natasha needed to get Peter trained to defend himself from Flash Thompson, leaning against the wall as she watched Peter do laps around the gym Natasha saw Clint looking at her with a smirk, glaring at Clint; Natasha turned as Peter ran over to her “Okay, so what’s first?” he asked.

Natasha smiled as she led him towards the mat before turning to him “First up, Ballet” she said as she looked at him, Peter’s mouth dropped open as he looked at her, Clint snickered as he set the bow and quiver down onto the table and sat down, eating a bag of potato chips as he watched Peter and Natasha getting into position.

Peter let out a petulant whine as he followed her instructions, not wanting to disappoint her Peter did as he was told and followed her instructions, the training and technique was worked on for hours until Natasha decided it was time to end and Peter returned to his bedroom and collapsed on the bed completely sore all over.

Day 2:

Natasha took Peter out running, together they jogged around the block for 60 minutes before they returned to the gym and Peter would hit the weights, Natasha would watch as Peter would lift weights and then go for the punching bag that Clint had brought with him when he arrived, Natasha smiled to herself as she watched Peter training with the weights and punching bag and Clint was looking at her with a smirk earning him a slap over the head, her feelings for Peter were not diminishing as she had hoped but instead her feelings were getting stronger.

Day 3:

Clint took over Peter’s training with the weights and the punch bag and Natasha was teaching Peter more ballet and taking him jogging, Peter had the technique down easily, he executed it flawlessly as she watched him shift positions though he was confused by why ballet was important in learning to defend himself in a fight and Natasha revealed that Ballet would help him be more flexible, something that would come easy in a fight.

Day 4:

Natasha added something else to the training, gymnastics and she would teach him how to master backflips, kick-ups and more crucially speed but she also made sure he spent an hour in his lab but when she came in she would find him fast asleep on the couch he had in the lab, Natasha decided that she needed to cool it with the training and give him a break every 6th and 7th day, Peter needed a break and she didn’t want to burn him out.

Day 5:

Natasha added the final lesson to Peter’s training, learning to fight like her and together they would often spar with one another which often had Peter either flat on his back or on his face with Natasha on top of him looking at him with a smirk before patting him on the head, that day Clint added something else to the training… archery, Natasha was even more worried that Peter would burn out but to her surprise she would find that Peter was determined to please her.

2 weeks passed and Peter learned everything including parkour which was something Natasha added to his training and soon Peter was a master at it, for the past 2 weeks though Clint had been observing the behavior between his best friend and the young man she was hired to protect, something he had never seen in her before even when she was in a relationship with Steve Rogers.

She seemed more open around Peter instead of being closed off, he knew about her past and the red room and what they did to her and how they sterilized her to prevent her from having children in the future, Natasha never talked about that part of her life with anyone, not even her ex-boyfriend Steve but Peter… he broke down her walls and she was more free with him

But Clint saw Natasha was trying not to succumb to her feelings for him and he knew that it was hurting both Peter and Natasha, walking into the gym the one day Clint looked at Peter who was training with the bow, Peter fired 3 hours at once and all the arrows he released hit the targets bullseye, grumbling to himself Clint headed towards Nat with his head hung low.

It took years of training before he was even capable of doing that and yet Peter learned it after 2 weeks, yep Natasha picked a one.

The smirk on her face said it all, she was beaming with pride as she watched Peter with the before looking at Clint, looking at her Clint nodded and motioned to the door “Can we talk a moment?” he asked.

“Sure” Natasha replied as she got up off the bench “Okay Peter, Clint and I need to talk a moment but keep training” she said.

“Sure thing” Peter called back and he continued training with the bow and arrow.

In the meantime:

Natasha and Clint made their way into the common room when Natasha turned to him “So, what’s up?” she asked curiously as she folded her arms and looked at him.

Clint took a deep breath “Look Nat… I’ve spent the last 2 weeks watching both you and Peter” he started “And I need to ask you: why are you fighting what this is between you too?” Clint asked as he looked at her.

Lowering her head “Look Clint, I appreciate your concern but this is none of your business” Natasha replied though harshly.

“Nat, you’re my best friend and I care about you” Clint said as he smiled “And that young man in there” he said as he motioned to the gym door behind him “He is completely in love with you”

Exhaling heavily Natasha dropped into the couch and buried her face in her hands “I know, and… I love him too” Natasha finally let herself admit it before looking at him “I’ve never felt this way before” she said “But it can’t happen”

“Why not?” Clint asked as he looked at her confused.

“Because he’s 17, he underage and it’s illegal” Natasha replied as she looked at him as if he had 2 heads.

“Correction but age of consent is 17” Clint reminded “Also, he’s turning 18 in about a week’s time” he finished.

“But I’m 10 years older than him” Natasha said as she looked at Clint, she was doing her best to throw out different excuses.

“Age is just a number, so what if you’re 10 years” Clint replied before shaking his head “So, what to try and find another excuse or do you want to tell me the truth?” he asked.

Natasha sat there for a while before she lowered her head, with a heavy sigh of defeat she looked at him “Because I cannot give him what he wants?” she said “I can’t give him a family, and… you know what I did during my time at the agency” she said, before she joined Shield Private Security, she was an assassin for a clandestine agency, Clint was apart of said agency as well and that was how they first met.

Sitting down beside her and taking her hand “Peter knows about your time at the agency?” Clint asked as he looked at her “He knows what you did?” he asked.

Natasha nodded as she looked at the floor “Yes” she answered with a whisper.

“And he accepts that?” Clint asked, Natasha nodded her head and Clint smiled “Then stop with all the blame, Nat… you deserve to be happy and I’ve seen you with him” he chuckled “He makes you happy in a way I’ve never seen before” he said.

Natasha looked at him for a moment before nodding her head, getting to her feet she made her way towards the gym door, Clint remained sat there as he leaned back and turned on the plasma TV as Natasha opened the door and stepped inside.

Closing the door behind her, Natasha turned and her eyes landed on Peter’s back, slowly she made her way over to him and set a hand on his shoulder.

Turning to face her Peter’s face lit up “Hey!” he greeted with a beaming grin, Natasha smiled as she looked into his eyes, slowly she brought her hands up and her fingers gently ran through his hair, stroking his hair gently she smiled as she looked at him as Peter looked confused “Uh… Nat?” he asked, but before he could ask his question Natasha closed the distance and her lips landed on his.

Peter’s eyes closed as his lips moved with her, the kiss started off and gentle, her hands running through his hair as his hands came to rest on her hips, Peter’s tongue sliding out and running across Natasha’s lips seeking entrance to her mouth, parting her lips she allowed his tongue in, a soft moan erupted from her throat as her arms snaked around Peter’s shoulders.

Their kiss became more intense as they held each other tight, Natasha moaned as Peter’s hands slide under her shirt and came to rest on the small of her back, his fingers rubbing small circles into her skin, Natasha bit and tugged on Peter’s lower lip, as she deepened the kiss before finally they pulled apart.

All of a sudden Peter hit the ground hard, Natasha slapped a hand over her mouth to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape, Peter’s legs gave out from under because of their intense kiss, helping Peter to his feet Natasha looked into his eyes and raised a hand to him “Now, listen… you and I are going to take this slow which means no sex until you’re 18th birthday” she said firmly.

Peter nodded his head as he looked at her “I understand, I want to do this properly” he said.

Natasha smiled as she looked at him “Good, now tonight you and I will sit down and watch movies but… as boyfriend and girlfriend” she said.

Peter beamed bright “But we’ll still kiss right?” he asked.

Shaking her head with a smirk Natasha nodded her head “Yes, now… lets get back to training?” she said, turning away she smiled as she made her way to the mat with Peter following close behind.

For the first time… they were truly happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> 4th chapter will contain the smut and happy ending.


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said I would write smut
> 
> But I wrote it out and it was rushed and terrible
> 
> so deleted and then altered the chapter.
> 
> I hope you enjoy.

Sitting on the couch together later that night Natasha and Peter were sitting on the couch cuddled up, holding onto each other as they watched the movie they had chosen to watch, Peter’s arm was around Natasha and his hand was on her shoulder holding her close, Natasha closed her eyes as she let out a content sigh as Peter rubbed slow small circles into her shoulder.

Looking up at him Natasha leaned up and her lips met his, Peter ran his hands through her hair as she deepened the kiss, parting her lips inviting his tongue into her mouth, Peter’s tongue slipped between her parted lips and explored her mouth before her tongue met his, shifting about Natasha straddled his lap as their kiss became more intense, their tongues battling for dominance.

Peter’s hands moved down her back slowly, his fingers grazing her skin as his hands moved to her ass and gripped it tight, Natasha let out a gasp as she broke the kiss, tilting her head back Natasha gave Peter access to her neck and Peter didn’t waste a second, moving in his lips pressed against her skin.

Shivering Natasha let out a soft moan as she tilted her head to the side and allowed Peter to continue, biting and sucking on her neck Peter held her close and the movie went unwatched as they spent the remainder of the night making out until they fell asleep together on the couch.

The week passed and it was fraught with sexual tension between the 2 of them, even their sparring had had left them both turned on, Peter spend many hours in his lab working on something important though he refused to say what it was that he was working on, the closer Peter’s birthday for the more tense they had become.

Peter was nervous because he never had sex before, Peter went back to school once he was finished training and after Peter’s first day… Flash never attempted to bully him again and neither did anyone else, Natasha picked up Peter outside of school and they shared a kiss before she drove them back to Stark tower.

The day before Peter’s birthday:

Peter was in his lab when Natasha walked in wearing jeans and a white buttoned up shirt with the top 3 buttons undone, Peter was wearing his Star Wars t-shirt and jeans as he looked up at her with a beaming smile “Hey” he greeted as he kissed her cheek before walking over to the device.

“You wanted to see me?” Natasha asked as she leaned against the lab bench “What’s up?” she asked.

Peter pulled out a vial of pure colorless liquid and he smiled “Uh… well… remember what you said that they did to you?” he asked “How they sterilized you” he said nervously, seeing her wince at the memory made him speed up and he held out the vial to her “Well, I made this for you” he said as he slipped the vial into the inject gun.

“What is it?” Natasha asked curiously as she looked at him, watching him slip the vial into the injector gun before he turned to her.

“This will target the damaged area where they sterilized you and will regenerate it” Peter explained as he looked at her.

Natasha stood their eyes wide as she stared at her boyfriend “Wait, are you saying that that will… un-sterilize me?” she asked.

Peter fidgetted nervously and Natasha couldn’t help but think how adorable he was, Peter rubbed the back of his head “Well, uh… I remember you mentioning how much you wanted to be a mother and I wanted to give you back what they took from you” he said.

Natasha smiled tearfully as she walked over to him, running her fingers through his hair Natasha leaned in and planted a kiss on his lips before looking at the vial “Is it safe?” she asked.

Nodding his head Peter looked at her “I promise it’s safe” Peter replied “I’ve run extensive tests and it’s tailored to your DNA” he said.

Sitting up on the bed, Natasha sat there as Peter walked over to her “Doctor Banner and Doctor Cho helped me make this” he said.

Smiling as she placed a hand on Peter’s shoulder she looked at him with a smile “Peter, I trust you and I love you” Natasha replied.

Peter nodded his head to her and kissed her before he pressed the injector against her skin and he pulled the trigger, there was a soft click and the liquid was pushed into her blood stream, helping her lay down Peter watched as she slowly fell asleep, when she woke up they found it had worked, the sterility had been reversed and Natasha was able to have kids, leaping onto Peter and wrapping her arms around him tight Natasha kissed him passionately before they returned to the couch and finished the movie, or at least they tried to but ended up in another heated make out session that left them both breathless.

The night leading of before Peter’s birthday:

Natasha lay in bed gazing up at the ceiling as she lay there, turning her head she gazed at the clock and saw she had 2 hours until Peter’s 18th birthday, laying in bed she sighed she slid out of bed and grabbed her robe, making her way out of her bedroom she made her way into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee before she made her way to the couch.

Sitting down she leaned back in the couch and grabbed her magazine, turning the page she gazed at the magazine before she was startled by the sound of the laptop ringing, Natasha went to get up but Peter walked in and he smiled at her, Natasha smiled back but she could see he was trembling and her heart melted.

Walking to the laptop Peter answered the video call and smiled “Hi mom” he greeted with a wave.

Pepper smiled at him “Hey Petey-Pie” she greeted with a wave “I just wanted to call and say happy birthday, I’m going to be in meetings back to back all morning” she explained with an apologetic expression.

“It’s okay mom, I understand” Peter replied “Love you” he said.

“Love you too” Pepper replied as she blew a kiss towards the camera.

Catching it Peter held it close to his chest “Bye mom” he said before hanging and shutting down the laptop, Natasha walked over to him and took his hands, pulling him to his feet she sat him down and sat down beside him “Are you okay?” she asked as she looked at him, he was visibly trembling as the time drew nearer, they had over 2 and a half hours left before the clock struck 12.

Giving his hand a squeeze Natasha looked at him “If you’re not ready, we can wait” she said giving Peter an exit.

“No… I want to” Peter replied though it came out as a high pitched squeak.

Natasha giggled as she looked at him “Okay, how about you and I sit back and watch a movie?” she suggested.

Nodding his head Peter smiled as he leaned back into the couch with her curled up into his side, her head resting on his shoulder as he picked up the remote and started up the movie that was already in the DVD player, Natasha and Peter sat there for a while as they watched movies, her head on his shoulder and her hand holding onto his as they watched the 2 movies they chose.

Natasha’s phone began to ring and she looked at it, forgetting the alarm she had set on her phone earlier when she was in bed, looking at the clock on the wall they saw it was 12am; midnight and that meant it was time, looking at Peter; Natasha was giving him another opportunity to say no because he was trembling even more than before.

“Peter, Are you sure you want to do this?” Natasha asked again as she looked at him “I don’t mind waiting a little longer” she said.

Peter smiled as he nodded his head “I’m… I’m fine” he answered “I’m ready” he said.

Natasha smiled as she got to her feet and turned the TV off, taking Peter’s hand in hers Natasha pulled him to his feet and pulled him gently towards her bedroom, keeping her pace slow to not only not seem too eager but also because she was still giving him the chance to back out and admit he wasn’t ready.

Stepping into the bedroom Natasha looked at Peter one more time but saw he had calmed down and looked excited, if the bulge in his jeans was anything to go by, biting her lip Natasha looked away blushing, for 18years old Peter was bigger than her ex-boyfriend Steve was, Natasha knew she was going to enjoy this as she pulled Peter into the bedroom and Peter closed the door behind them.

So… Natasha and Peter made love that night for the first time.

And every night since

Epilogue:

It took some time for Pepper and Tony to adjust to the fact their son was dating a woman 10 years older than him, they had discovered the truth when they returned from business trip 2 days after Peter’s birthday, Tony of course treated it like a joke and proudly patted his son on the back which earnt him a slap over the head from Pepper.

Pepper was fuming when she discovered her son and Natasha in bed together naked, the image was burned into her brain, she needed a councillor to get rid of that image, she was fuming and accused Natasha of seducing Peter and vowed to ruin Natasha’s life, Peter though didn’t take kindly to his mother’s threat and he stood up to her.

Pepper saw that day that Peter and Natasha really did love each other and she vowed to never stand in their way but asked for time to adjust.

Natasha was later hired to be the head of Stark Tower’s security a month later, she had her own room in the tower, sometimes Peter stayed with her, some nights she stayed with him and some nights they slept apart to give each other space so their relationship was no co-dependent.

Natasha would often pick Peter up from school, the look on Flash’s face was priceless when she kissed Peter, Peter’s insecurity’s came back twofold when Steve Roger’s came for Natasha pleading for her to take him back but then Peter was smug when Natasha knocked Steve to the ground before kissing Peter passionately and then headed to their bedroom.

Life was good and Peter would not change one thing.

He was going to send whoever sent those threats a gift basket.

Because without those threats, Natasha would never have come into his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> I hope you enjoy
> 
> Time for me to work on the one-shot Peter/Natasha series starting from Civil War.
> 
> Thank you, and if you have advice about writing smut I would appreciate it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading
> 
> Once this finishes I am working on something, Peter won't be Spiderman and he will never got bitten by the spider, it will be based after Endgame, basically it will be Spider-Man far from home but it will be called Iron Man: Chosen One... also Natasha will be alive and well and be Peter's protector/ love interest and Peter as Tony's chosen successor for the Iron Man suit.
> 
> The Idea comes from a story that somebody was writing before but deleted it, it had Natasha as a Red She Hulk but won't be doing that.
> 
> If you think it's a story worth writing, please share your thought's.


End file.
